Changelog
NB: Until versions stabilise you may wish to refer to the hotfix notes on the War for the Overworld forums for the latest changes. v1.0.25 21 April 2015 Performance Optimisations * Another major optimisation to the rendering of Fog of War, roughly a 40% speed increase for FoW rendering and should improve unity's performance overall * Other minor performance improvements to backend systems Bug Fixes ''' * Fixed an issue where enemy units wouldn't show level up VFX * Fixed an incorrect camera position in the level 8 intro * Fixed an issue when returning to possession after a cutscene * The first highlight in level 1 no longer overstays it's welcome after objective completion * Fixed an issue where the height of objects would be incorrect on the first map loaded * Enemy props will no longer show highlights (Especially the torture racks on level 6) * Numerous fixes to home realm * Fixed an issue where defenses on level 13 were not being properly rebuilt when furnaces were active * Fixed an issue where small gaps were appearing between certain types of Empire theme tiles * Fixed a bug where a large square would appear when a Witch Doctor was affected by Blood Money * Several backend Multiplayer fixes * Fixed an issue where Fog of War revealers that had a growing radius were not working correctly * Beasts who have recently fought in the Arena will now correctly respond to their rally groups * Workers will no longer continue attempting to build the warding totem for ever. * Fixed a bug where dropping a unit next to an AI controlled dungeon could result in the unit getting struck by lightning mid-air, preventing a correct drop * Fixed a bug which caused prisoners and tortured units to scream for all eternity, the gods are pleased with the silence * Fixed an issue where the Vampire would constantly become angry faster, meaning it wasn't possible to keep him maintained on prisoners * Fixed an issue where language settings were not remembered for the options menu * Fixed GTA being unplayed by anyone on the team '''Graphical & UI Changes * Increased height of Gargoyle health shield so it's now always visible * Default textures are now set to half resolution (Can be returned to full in the options menu) Level Changes * It is now possible to spawn enemy waves in your Home Realm Gameplay Changes * Brimstone can now store and drop gold * Arena kill state is now set to incapacitate by default rather than kill Misc Changes * Clients should now correctly quit the game if the host leaves * AI will now ignore grabbed units for the purposes of threat * New Settings have been added to the options menu v1.0.23 16 April 2015 * More performance improvements related to fog of war * Several fixes to UI & main menu localisation * Fixed not being able to select unit abilities after the first 6 * Fixed a rare error that caused projectiles to break outside of the map on C13 * Fixed missing unit names for various bosses and other units v1.0.21 13 April 2015 Performance Improvements * Many improvements to the Fog of War system which will result in a large performance increase across the board * Improved loading times Bug Fixes * Fixed gold sometimes disappearing * Fixed several bugs with unit pathfinding * Fixed Skirmish AI not expanding after a certain amount of time * Fixed episodes 1-4 leaking Other changes/Improvements * Reduced frequency of narrator jokes * Reduced frequency of ‘room too small’ alerts * Improved Skirmish AI room placement v1.0.19 - v1.0.20 10 April 2015 v1.0.19 Changes: * Localisation for German, French, Italian, Spanish, Russian and Polish updated (only 1%~ of strings are now missing/placeholder translations) * Fixed combat notification icon appearing when it shouldn't * Fixed unit panel not scrolling * Fixed load/save UI sorting * Several fixes to the Home Realm * Several fixes to the ending sequence * Fixed Home Realm achievements not triggering * Fixed broken Empire Tavern on C6 v1.0.20 Changes: * Fixed an issue that caused large portions of the map to constantly regenerate after loading a save game v1.0.18 9 April 2015 Bug Fixes * Fixed a memory leak related to the fog of war system * Fixed an issue where tiles were incorrectly highlighted from the start of the level * Deleting objects is no longer instant, avoiding a caching issue * Border tiles in all maps are now correctly visible and will not be inappropriately hidden by fog of war * Fixed an issue where the tables and props in the tavern was not saved * Applied a fix to the Revelation ritual, it should now work correctly * Saves now correctly account for tile discovery * Fixed Gamma resetting when starting a level * Fixed an issue that occurred when fog of war is disabled * Fixed an issue where units would not gain stats when progressing to level 2 * Units no longer show their torture progress constantly when rescued from enemy props * Fixed an issue where units were not properly released from torture props, so they could still be converted by an inquisitor or succubs after rescue * Pathing over Sacred ground no longer constitutes as difficult for the pathfinder * Removed unused data from the FoW system * Fixed a bug where the material cache was causing materials to leak * Fixed an issue where units were not updating fog of war * Fixed C10 block positions * Objects are now prevented from being created above walls * Fixed an issue that allowd units to move above walls * Fixed an issue where clients in multiplayer would not see their gold updating correctly * Fixed an issue where C10 could not be completed due to Kenos Deaths * Fixed AI Players not spawning workers * Several fixes to the arena * Fixed a bug where units would appear rotated incorrectly Balance Changes * Units are now less likely to search for extremely long paths over land rather than water * Vampires will try to avoid water wherever possible * C8: reduced the number of enemies by about 40% * C8: Enemies are now level 5 * C8: Ghouls and Necromancers are now more powerful * C8: Adjusted layout of final room * C11: Swapped water areas out for claimable bridges * C11: It now takes 30 minutes for Mira to charge the Kenos (Up from 20) AI Improvements * Workers will no longer flee when they have important tasks to do (Building Defences, Recovering unconscious units) * Units will now correctly sleep when damaged * Worker behaviour improved when delivering objects or rescuing minions while Under attack * Workers now account for nearby threats when assigning tasks, the higher the threat the lower the priority. * Multiple misc improvements to worker behaviour and pathing * Other small AI Tweaks Visuals, Audio, Etc. * Campaign map highlight is now green and fire texture brightness reduced * Empire Crypts now use the Empire Crypt tileset * Fixed Dwarf Granite being the wrong texture * Dwarf and Empire Granite are now a bit darker * New unit portrait for Arcanist * C8: Cleand up some textures * C11: Updated all of Mira's textures, it's very shiny now * C11: Fixed Granite being the wrong texture * C13: Carpet tileset now uses hero connectors instead of evil archive connectors * C13: "Dalaran" shield on now purple, matching the inhibitors * C13: All Empire defences and tiles are now correctly team coloured as white * The grass is greener on the other side of the fence * Added multiple highlight colours * Combat alert now shows a stack for the amount of units currently in combat, and flashes for each unit attacked Other Changes * Made Rally target prioritisation more reliable * More fixes to the Game Text (Spell tooltips * Various minor fixes to underlying systems * Zooming to a location will now keep your camera orientation v1.0.15 6 April 2015 Bug Fixes * The Combat Status notification now flashes each time a unit is attacked * Give units gold by hand can now compensate for payday in addition to making units happy * In addition it will make units take less gold for their next payday * Worker Rally Icon has been replaced with the correct icon * Random Mendachaus jokes are now played 20% less often * Fixed Impasse not preventing workers from claiming enemy tiles * Vastly improved the claiming of enemy Dungeon Cores * Spirit Worker Artefact no longer persists allowing you to use it infinitely * Player Stat Tracking is now correctly serialised allowing it to persist through saved games * Fixed another NullRef bug which could be the root cause of several crashes * Fixed a bug where the Arena might be accessed before it is initialized * Fixed a bug where the wrong animation was being used on the Blade Lotus * Improved our Debugging tools for more useful outputs * Fixed an issue which allowed units to escape a map by tunnelling below impenetrable rock around the edge * Fixed C7 reloading * Knockouts are now correctly recognised by the save-load system * Fixed invisible Highguard on C9 * Fixed an issue where reloading C10 would allow the Kenos to be destroyable * Additional checks put in place to prevent units from moving outside of map * Fixed Community Manager being illi.imgur.com (Noontide has been quarantined) Balance Changes * Cost of Acquiring sins increased slightly * Passive research rate of sins in skirmish and multiplayer increased slightly * Reduced the amount of attack speed units gain as they level from 10% to 5% * Increased the amount of attack power units gain as they level from 10% to 15% * Increased the amount of health units gain as they level from 2.5% to 7.5% * Increased the slow on the Skarg's lunge from 50% to 75% * Increased cost of payday by 150% * Decreased wage increase per level of units by 25% * Increased slap damage from 30 to 60 * Doubled the efficiency increase gained when slapping units * Increased base population from 45 to 55 * Increased Gateway population increase from 30 to 40 * Increased speed of torture by 50% (Previous speed increase of 125% didn't actually happen) * Significantly reduced Lord O'Theland's Health and Damage * Well of Souls now locks 40 mana * Bombard now locks 25 mana instead of 35 * Bone Chiller now locks 25 mana instead of 75 * Movement speed of Kenos imbued workers has been decreased * Reduced rate at which Vampires get angry by 40% Other changes * Added a new Sacred Earth tile-set * Kickstarter Founder's names added to Founder's Theme * Some unit labels updated * Mira's Chasm has had the number of Stalagmites reduced * Sanctuary now spawns pretty stone pentagrams on tiles that can be worked by cultists * A number of Gametext updates have been implemented v1.0.14 5 April 2015 * Fixed a failure to launch bug where the game would present with a black screen and then crash (See Image), hopefully this should resolve this issue for many players. * Corpses are now no longer added to the unit panel on loading a saved game * The game will no longer spam alerts after your units leave combat for unit needs and will instead wait until units have had their needs unseen to for a while * Game UI on Ultra-wide resolutions has been fixed * Fixed gold piles flying in the air after being dropped (Thanks TB!) * Made it so gold which is dropped into a vault or dungeon core will automatically occupy free tiles, even if gold is dropped on a occupied tile. * It is now simpler to drop gold onto units to increase their happiness * Warding totems no longer confuse Mendichaus - He'll no longer refer to them as defences * Fixed combat alerts coming from units which take damage over time E.g. the Frostweaver or Wraith * Several new unit images added to the UI * Set a random delay on minions payday gold gathering to spread the performance impact of pathfinding across a longer time period * Fixed an issue where garbage collection occurred at the same time as payday (Completely coincidentally) causing a freeze on some systems * Minions have been equipped with a compass, now face the right direction while working * Fixed the imminent destruction of Subterranean HQ by way of leaky water pipe.(Suspected sabotage by french coder) v1.0.13 4 April 2015 *Limited Combat setup potential by limiting the base power and speed of units to a maxiumm *Raising wraiths in C8 will properly make coprses rot and play the correct VFX *Disabled some alerts triggering for units in the arena *Improved the ability to drop defense parts with the hand of evil *Fixed broken event which tracks the gold mined during level *Fixed broken translation keys in the debrief screen *Fixed a float overflow causing some performance issues *Fixed a null reference when reloading from a save file *Fixed a performance issue related to pig spawning *Fixed a null reference on C2 which could cause issues, should also now be reloadable even during cutscnees *Fixed several issues with loading save files v1.0.10 - v1.0.12 4 April 2015 *Tavern oven capacity increased by 200% *Room too small notifications should now trigger less often *Fixed a bug introduced in V1.0.9 that broke the Tavern (oops) *Cleaned up minimap ping colours *Fixed Cultists leaving the Sanctuary when there's still a Ritual to complete *Fixed infinite Spirit Workers spawning from the Spirit Workers artefact *Fixed an issue with Spirit Workers after saving/loading *Wraiths summoned by the Necromancer and the Archon now only last 15 seconds, but will heal themselves massively when attacking *Wraiths summoned through other means now die slightly faster *Doubled the gold cost and build time of Replacement Earth *Increased Torture speed by 125% *Fixed a crash caused by Skargs in combat *Fixed a crash caused when a non-existent audio file is called *Potentially fixed an issue that caused units and defences to not die once they reached 0 health *Level 8: Boss is now level 10 *Level 8: Emperor's Crypt now actually has the Emperor's Statue on it (it had been stolen by the Priestess's Crypt) *Severely increased game performance when loadng saves on certain levels *Fixed Matriarchs committing suicide with their level 5 ability (Spirit Army) *Updated main menu text *Unit attack speed now capped at 2.5 v1.0.9 3 April 2015 *Exiting posession no longer skips dialogue *Added a red minimap ping when combat is occuring *Fixed an issue where the ritual did not finish correctly on C5, preventing the mission from being completed *Fixed a bug where linux systems with multiple monitors would use an extremely large resolution *Soundtrack DLC has now been added into the root directory for Underlord Edition owners *Veins of evil now unlock correctly in the Home Realm *When the Narrator is speaking in the home realm other sounds are now dimmed correctly *Made some updates to unhappy and no room alerts *Prisoners on C6 will now appropriately update objectives *Decreased texture resolution of many unimportant textures *Fixed a bug where timestamps on save games weren't translated into something a human could read *Tweaks to the Tavern, Artefact Icons and Gametext *Added Mini-map pings for unit entry and anger *Added VFX to the death of Sappers, Dwarven Workers and Spectres *Underlord Marcus now uses lightning every 5 seconds rather than every 3 *Added feedback to unit shields in the form of flashing colours when a unit is angry or mad *Fixed a bug which caused Coders to fall asleep, Red Bull code has been injected. v1.0.8 3 April 2015 *Audio lines should no longer skip during pause *Fixed a bug where blocks would float after claiming an enemy dungeon *Fixed a bug where sound volume was not being set when the level changed *Fixed an issue where if the beast den in C4 was expanded before being claimed no units would be spawned *Fixed an issue where the line for Blood Money would continue to repeat on C6, causing the game to become uncompletable v1.0.7 3 April 2015 *Fixed Game Settings not saving and reloading on game start. v1.0.6 3 April 2015 *Fixed torches not being impacted by volume settings *Fixed ending of C6 being silent and taking a long time *Fixed preplaced Taverns not working (on C5 and 6 specifically) *Fixed Mira's core floating in C10 and C11 *Fixed ability descriptions not showing *Fixed reset campaign button actually completing the campaign (whoops) *Fixed 'Indy' achievement not awarding correctly v1.0.4 - v1.0.5 3 April 2015 *Reset campaign button added (please note: broken right now unless you have completed the campaign - You'll get given every level completion achievement. Fix for this is coming very shortly) *Fixes to levels not completing (specifically C3, 4, and 6). *Added level numbers to level briefing screens *Balance tweaks to levels 5 (The Rear Guard) and 7 (Heart Attack), more setup time and less frequent enemy spawning *Wraiths in C8 should now deal more damage to the big doors *Updated Watergates in C8 to look less like doors and more like walls (as they cannot be destroyed) v1.0.1 - v1.0.3 2 April 2015 *Fixed an issue which ocassionally caused levels to be unfinishable *Fixed an issue with C3 where enemy units would not path correctly *You can now drop potions on the cauldron icon in the potions tab to return a potion to a free Cauldron *Exiting to desktop via in game menu will no longer present a Bedrock Beta screen *Players will now properly have all Veins unlocked after completing Campaign level 13 *Implemented a combat status icon, when in combat you'll have a combat notification, if you click on it to be taken to combat *Fixed patrols and pathing issues which caused units to go idle in combat *Fixed a stack overflow which caused huge framerate drops if the Dungeon Core is attacked on Campaign level 3 *Mouse cursor should no longer disappear at the end of some levels under certain conditions *Fixed some audio and visual alerts not being triggered for combat & dungeon core damage v1.0 2 April 2015 *Initial release on Steam